The Wonderbolts - My Dream
by LionblazeFoxleap
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets a letter from the Wonderbolts Academy telling her she'll be in a special group of pegasi just for the most talented fliers. But when Rainbow Dash breaks a wing on her first day, she is told she'll never fly the same again. Does this mean her dream is crushed? Will she really never become a Wonderbolt? Or can that pie-loving stallion help?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I just thought the Wonderbolt Academy was a bit pointless and stuff, so I spiced it up a bit and added my own stuff. This has my three favourite ponies EVER in it, and they are the main characters ^.^  
I know that at the start, Pinkie is supposed to be nervous, and Dash completely fine. Oh well...**

Rainbow Dash stared at everypony, sitting down on the grass, giggling, eating cake. She certainly wasn't giggling or eating cake. She was sitting rigid with fear as the six friends had a picnic, next to the mailbox.  
The mailbox a letter would be delivered to soon.  
A letter from the Wonderbolts Academy.  
A letter of acceptance for her second year… or failure.

"Are you okay, Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash's head jerked upwards as Twilight spoke, "You don't look so good." Rainbow Dash nodded. She wasn't nervous last time! What was wrong with her?

"I'm fine. I'm not worried about anything, nothing at all." That sentence did nothing to stop her teeth chattering nervously.

"Oh Dashie, lighten up! You'll get in! You got in last year, didn't you?" Pinkie Pie jumped up and clapped her hooves together.

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash mumbled, "But it's supposed to be easy to get into the First Year. And I'd just saved the Wonderbolts at the Best Young Flier Competition. There were four classes in the First Year, and now they're choosing only a few ponies to go into the single class in Second Year."

"Don't worry." Fluttershy's quiet voice came, "Remember, even if you don't get it, there's still a chance for you. Soarin' was kicked out of the Academy for being too lazy, remember?" Rainbow Dash did remember. Soarin' wasn't too much older than her, and she had been there when he went to the Academy. She had also been there when his Third Year letter came, and he thought his dreams had been crushed completely.

"Soarin'? Ain't he that fella who bought my pie?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I saved it when he dropped it." She neighed. Rarity suddenly grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"You two are meant to be!" She said, "A perfect match!" Rainbow Dash for a split second forgot her nervousness and shot a look Rarity, who smiled sheepishly and turned away.

"I've got some mail for Miss Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash froze. Then she slowly turned around to see a brownish tan unicorn standing in front of her, a large red bag slung over his back. He held out a hoof with a letter in it. Rainbow Dash reached out with her own hoof and took the letter. She ripped it open, and began to read.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,  
I've sent you this letter to inform you that you shall not be returning to the Wonderbolts Academy for your Second Year. _

Rainbow Dash stopped reading immediately and looked up abruptly. She took a deep breath. She could feel the tears welling up inside her eyes. _Oh stop it, Rainbow, don't cry. It's not that bad. At least you'll have more time to spend with your friends. _She looked down and kept reading.

_After that amazing sonic rainbooms both at the competition and the royal wedding, your incredible flying last year at the Academy and your loyalty and true heart, we have decided to invite you back into, instead of Second Year, the Bolts Year. Bolts is a special year level introduced this year, only for the most talented pegasus ponies. I shall explain more when we meet again. For now, we await your return to the Wonderbolts Academy, _

_Sincerely, Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts_

The tears spilled over, but with pure happiness.

"Oh Rainbow, I'm so sorry-" Twilight started.

"YES!" Rainbow Dash leapt into the air, "I got in! Well, I won't be seeing you girls for a while." Twilight stared with her mouth open for a moment.

"YAY!" Fluttershy screamed, "Go Rainbow Dash! Yay!" Rainbow Dash flashed her a smile, before shooting into the air.

"Bye!" She didn't wait for her friends to answer before she was racing away, her rainbow trail behind her, brightening the sky. Making sure she was flying at a pretty good pace, she looked down to see if she could see the Academy. All she could see so far were clouds, but just up ahead they were thinning out. As she grew nearer she could begin to hear the chattering of fillies and colts and the whooshing noises as they flew. Then the clouds were gone completely, and Rainbow Dash could see the Academy perfectly, from its training court to its runway and sleeping quarters. Shivering with excitement, she grinned and started flying down, to land perfectly in front of a pony, who was grinning back.

"Hey Dash." She neighed. Rainbow Dash knew that voice… She looked at the pegasus, and studied her features. The pegasus was around her own age, with a slightly greener coloured pelt and a golden mane. Her eyes were amber, and pulled into an expression of cheerfulness mixed in with a little anger and distrust. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped.

"_Lightning Dust?" _

**_So yah, kinda small first chapter, don't worry, they get longer. In the later (when I say later, I mean LATER) chapters, I'll need some more ponies, so yah. Mostly pegasi, but others to. Just fill this in..._**

**_Name:  
Age: (just say colt, filly, stallion or mare)  
Type: (Pegasus, Earth or Unicorn)  
Colour:  
Mane:  
Eyes:  
Gender:  
Extra:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't kill me for bringing her back :3**

"Yup." Lightning Dust glared at Rainbow Dash, "Surprised to see me back?" Rainbow Dash continued to stare.

"WHAT?" She finally burst, "How are you here? Why are you here? You were kicked out!" Lightning Dust smirked.

"Dash, they know I'm good. They need me as Wonderbolt. I proved myself to them in the applications." She said. In her eyes a spark appeared for a moment, not quite shame, but an understanding of her mistakes, "I know what I did wrong. I am not saying that I regret it, but I understand the limit." Rainbow Dash studied her warily. She didn't seem to be lying, but nopony could be sure with Lightning Dust.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash looked around to see Spitfire galloping over. Behind her were some pegasi, probably third years, training with Rapidfire. Spitfire looked as if she'd just left them. "Rainbow Dash, glad you could make it." The Wonderbolt used the same gruff captain voice as she did for the Wonderbolt Academy; much different to the Spitfire Rainbow Dash had met at the Grand Galloping Gala. Rainbow Dash saluted, grinning.

"Rainbow Dash, you remember Lightning Dust." Spitfire said, "She'll be in the Bolts Year with you." _What?! Not only she's back… but in the Bolts Year? _ "I have yet to explain what that is. Follow me." Lightning Dust, suddenly quiet, trotted after Spitfire as the Wonderbolt turned and started walking. Rainbow Dash followed and soon realised they were going inside the building. The glass doors opened as they approached, and they walked in quickly. Rainbow Dash remembered what this part looked like from last year, but Spitfire didn't go to her office, instead she turned down the opposite hall. She knocked on the door marked, "Bolt Year Meeting Area".

"Meeting area?" Lightning Dust asked Rainbow Dash quietly, "We didn't have that last year." Rainbow Dash shrugged as they followed Spitfire inside. Once she was in the room, Rainbow Dash started to take in her surroundings. It kind of looked like Twilight's library, only without all the books. There were two long wooden benches on one half of the room, and three chairs on the other half. Sitting in two of the chairs were Soarin' and Fleetfoot. On the benches were just three other ponies, two colts and a mare. Rainbow Dash remembered them from last year; the mare, who was purple with a white mane that looked as if had been hit by a snowstorm, was called Ice Breaker, though everypony knew she preferred just Ice. Her cutie mark was pretty obvious, shattered ice with wings. As for the colts, they looked as if they were Third Years. The first one was red with a golden mane, much like Big Mac. He had dark blue eyes, and his cutie mark had the same colour blue for three blurred raindrops. The next colt was white with a flaming red and orange mane. His cutie mark was an orange fire with smaller blue and green flames.

"Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash. Sit down." Spitfire ordered. She took the chair next to Soarin', as Rainbow Dash and Lighting Dust sat beside the red colt in the back row.

"Where is Blizzard?" Soarin' asked, "Wasn't he with you?" She looked at Spitfire.

"That colt is always late. You'd think he'd be a little better seeing as he is Fleetfoot's brother." The yellow Wonderbolt said. Fleetfoot muttered something.

"We could start without him, he-" Soarin' started.

"Hey guys!" The door burst open, cutting Soarin' off. Rainbow Dash looked over to see the most handsome, amazing- no. _I can't think like that! _She looked up at the colt standing in the doorway. He was pure white, with a strikingly blue mane. He looked a lot like Shining Amor, except for his cutie mark, which was a cloud with two blue lightning bolts crossing over it.

"Sit down." Spitfire ordered. The colt looked as if he was about to protest, but decided against it, and sat down next to Ice. Fleetfoot rolled her eyes very slightly.

"Hello, welcome to the Bolts Year. First lets introduce everyone. This is Rain-" The red colt smiled, "Sparkflame." Rainbow Dash guessed that was the white colt, "Ice Breaker, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust. Some of us Wonderbolts have been working on a way to make the best young fliers have the elite training they need. This year, we decided to create the Bolts Year. Pegasi from all year levels, One, Two and Three will be placed into this group. This year we have three Twos and three Threes. Good balance." She neighed.

"By the end of your Bolts Year training, which goes for four years instead of three, you will have a higher chance of becoming a full Wonderbolt." Soarin' said, "A pegasus at the end of his or her third year may try out to join the Bolts Year for one more year and a better chance, however you six have already made it."

"Also, your Bolts Year training goes for six months, every year, instead of just a week." Spitfire added.

"WHAT?" Rainbow Dash jumped up, "I don't get to see for my friends for six months?"

"You get a two week break every two months, and weekends off… Like foal's school." Spitfire told her, "You will get to see your friends then. But be warned. It is very easy for you to be taken out of the Bolts Year, if you are lazy or not talented enough. It is very hard for you to get back in! We have decided that throughout this week, if a year One, Two or Three believes they should be in the Bolts Year, they will undergo a test, so there is a small possibility we will have more or less than six students by the end of these six months."

"Now this is clear, we begin training immediately. You will be trained by me, Fleetfoot and Soarin' the whole you are here." Spitfire said. "This way." She stood up and trotted out of the room, Soarin' and Fleetfoot just behind. The six Bolts shrugged and followed, until they were back outside. Looking round, Dash realized they were in a different training place.

"Yup! You're very own training field, just for you, Bolts." Soarin' said cheerfully.

"Now give us 20 laps!" Spitfire yelled. Immediately, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were in the sky, side by side. They started forward, just to notice that they were behind everypony else. With a start, Rainbow Dash realised that this year she and Lightning Dust were not much, much better than everyone else, and they were going to have to try. Hard. Really hard. Rainbow Dash put on a burst of speed to get herself back at the front, neck and neck with Rain. He winked, and pulled forward. Again, Rainbow Dash go up ahead. Suddenly there was a gush of wind and Lightning Dust and Sparkflame were ahead, racing.

"This is not a race!" Soarin' called.

"Let them, Soarin'. Let's see who can fly best." Rain pushed himself forward back in front, and Sparkflame, out of breath, fell back behind. Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash were equal again, in second. Then, without warning, Blizzard and Ice flew past. Rainbow Dash beat her wings faster and kept up as the two flew past. Finally the three of them were in front. That lasted less than a second before Sparkleflame and Rain were racing in front.

"That's ten! Ten more to go!" Fleetfoot called. That gave Rainbow Dash the motivation she needed. She flew forwards and got herself in front of everyone else, just as Blizzard pulled up beside her.

"Hey, Dash." He neighed. His voice was deep and smooth, and he winked as he said it. His blue eyes were so mesmerising, they seemed to shimmer-

"You ain't foolin' me!" Rainbow Dash shook herself. She forced herself forward. Blizzard grunted and flew ahead. He suddenly swerved inward, cutting her off. A trail of blue and white stripes cut Rainbow Dash's vision off for a second, and he began to fly slowly, stopping her from getting anywhere. Finally, and a grunt of annoyance, she flew right into him. Startled, he dropped a bit in flight, and Rainbow Dash sped ahead, past everyone else, and into the front with Ice.

"Seven laps!" Fleetfoot called. Lightning Dust suddenly appeared on Ice's other side. She pushed herself forward. She got herself in front, and kicked out backwards, accidently hitting Ice in the face. Ice fell, and Lightning Dust spun round in horror. She made no hesitation to fly down and stop Ice before she hit the ground. Immediately, Lightning Dust started showering her with apologies as Spitfire flew over to help Ice, who's nose was starting to bleed.

"Please don't kick me out again!" Lightning Dust said, terror clawing at her voice. Spitfire looked at Lightning Dust.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen. Now get up there and keep flying!" She said. Rainbow Dash, sensing everyone was staring down, took this as an advantage and pulled on ahead. Blizzard had also gone forward too.

"Five laps!" Rainbow Dash was ahead. Blizzard was ahead. Rainbow Dash was ahead. Blizzard was ahead. Lighting Dust was ahead.

"Lightning!" Rainbow Dash muttered, forcing herself forward again.

"Four laps!" They flew faster and faster, "Three laps!" Suddenly Rainbow Dash's right wing stopped working. She was aware of how much pain it was in, and she slowed dramatically, almost to a stop. The others kept going. "Two laps!" _Rainbow, come on! Fly! _She tried, but her wing hurt too much, "One lap!" Rainbow Dash looked down and saw Fleetfoot and Soarin' looking at her. _This is my dream. _Suddenly, she leapt forward. The pain in her wing was unbearable, but she forced herself forward. She passed the others, then again. She reached them, and flew neck and neck with the leader, Rain. The end of the last lap was just ahead. Rainbow Dash thrust her hoof into the air, and beat her wings as fast as she could.

"And you're done!" Fleetfoot called. "Rainbow Dash, I believe you just won that 'race'." Rainbow Dash couldn't be happy or proud however; she was cradled in a ball on the ground, holding her wing.

"Dashie?" Rainbow Dash thought it was odd Soarin' addressed her as such, but she didn't have time to worry.

"My wing!" She cried. Soarin' trotted over to her and took a look at the wing. He gulped.

"Dashie, I think it's broken." He neighed. Rainbow Dash held it tighter. "It will fix, don't worry." But Soarin' didn't sound so happy.

"And I will be able to fly?" She asked. Soarin' nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.

"But I'm not sure you will be able to fly as well as you did. I don't think ever." He said. Rainbow Dash nodded, understanding what he was saying. Then the realization seeped in. If she could fly as well as she could now…

She would never be a Wonderbolt.

**:( Poor Dashie! Now, I have a question, if Blizzard became nicer and cooler, would you rather BlizzardxDashie or SoarinxDashie?**


End file.
